Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie
miniatur|Das Logo der GTA-Serie Grand Theft Auto (oft abgekürzt als GTA) ist eine Computerspielserie des schottischen Entwicklers Rockstar North (bis 2001 DMA Design), die Action-, Rennspiel- und Third-Person-Shooter-Elemente enthält. Publisher ist das Take-2-Label Rockstar Games. Der Name ist dem US-amerikanischen Straftatbestand schwerer Kraftfahrzeugdiebstahl („grand theft auto“) entlehnt. 1997 erschien der erste Teil der Serie. Alle Teile der Reihe weisen eine vergleichbare Handlung auf, bei der (bisher immer) ein männlicher Protagonist mit einer kriminellen Vorgeschichte in einer amerikanischen Großstadt eine Verbrecherkarriere anstrebt. Dazu kann er Aufträge mit unterschiedlicher Komplexität und Schwierigkeit annehmen, deren Erfüllung zu weiteren Kontakten auf höheren Ebenen der Verbrecherhierarchie führt. Neben diesen Hauptaufträgen kann der Spieler eine Reihe freiwilliger Zusatzaufgaben übernehmen. Diese führen in der Regel nicht die Haupthandlung weiter, sondern belohnen den Spieler mit Geld, Waffen oder ähnlich nützlichen Boni. Grand Theft Auto zeichnet sich durch große Bewegungsfreiheit innerhalb der fiktiven Welt aus. Handlung und optische Aufmachung sind häufig satirisch-humoristisch geprägt. Darüber hinaus kann in Form von Radiosendern auf ein großes Musikrepertoire zurückgegriffen werden, das maßgeblich zur atmosphärischen Gestaltung des Spiels beiträgt. Auf Grund der in der Serie dargestellten kriminellen und teilweise gewalttätigen Handlungen, sowie der häufig klischeehaften Darstellung ethnischer Gruppierungen, stehen die Spiele des Öfteren in der Kritik. Mit Verkaufszahlen von mindestens 65 Millionen Exemplaren ist die Serie die meistverkaufte Spieleserie auf der PlayStation 2.Weltweite Verkaufszahlen http://vgchartz.com/worldtotals.phpspiegel.de [http://www.spiegel.de/netzwelt/spielzeug/0,1518,550108,00.html Wunderschöne Welt des Schießens] Grand Theft Auto ist mit bis dato 220 Millionen verkauften Einheiten, die zweiterfolgreichste Videospieleserie der Welt. Das Spielprinzip Hauptmissionen Der Spieler kann verschiedene Missionen innerhalb der Haupthandlung des Spiels annehmen. Diese werden in der Regel mit der Hilfe von Waffen und Fahrzeugen gelöst und beinhalten unter anderem Kurierfahrten, das Verfolgen, Einschüchtern und Ausschalten von Gegnern, Autodiebstahl, das Zerstören von Fahrzeugen, Attentate oder auch schwerwiegendere Aktionen wie beispielsweise die Sprengung eines Polizeireviers mit einem sprengstoffbeladenen Tanklaster (im ersten Spiel der Reihe). Ab dem dritten Spiel der Reihe (Grand Theft Auto III), in der erstmals eine 3D-Welt benutzt wird, wird das Spielterrain (Geländeformen, Gebäudeformen) in die Missionsgestaltung einbezogen und kann auch vom Spieler zur Missionslösung eingesetzt werden. Die Spielfigur besitzt zudem Fähigkeiten, die in einer 3D-Welt nützlich sind, wie jene des Springens und in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas sowie in Grand Theft Auto IV die Fähigkeit, zu klettern, sich zu ducken oder zu schwimmen. Viele Missionen erfordern nicht, dass der Spieler sich an einen bestimmten Lösungsweg hält. Die Waffen- und Fahrzeugwahl ist dem Spieler überlassen: Mit Motorrädern lassen sich Verfolger besser abschütteln, mit Hubschraubern können Fahrzeuge besser verfolgt werden und mit Scharfschützengewehren, Flammenwerfern, Granaten oder Raketenwerfern lassen sich Gegner auf Distanz bekämpfen. Allerdings sind starke Waffen nicht frei erhältlich. Sie sind entweder gut versteckt oder können erst im weiteren Spielverlauf gefunden, gekauft oder durch Nebenmissionen erworben werden. Ein charakteristisches Beispiel für eine freie Missionslösung ist die Mission „Gefeuert!“ aus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City: Die Erfüllung dieser Mission erfordert die Abholung eines bewachten Koffers auf einem Gebäudedach. Die schwere Bewachung der Umgebung erfordert normalerweise, dass der Spieler sich zuerst durch einen Hof und dann über mehrere Dächer bis zum Zielort durchkämpft. Wesentlich einfacher ist es jedoch, mit einem Hubschrauber auf einem Dach gegenüber vom Koffer zu landen. Von dort aus lassen sich die Bewacher einfach mit einem Scharfschützengewehr töten. Anschließend kann der Spieler mit dem Hubschrauber direkt auf dem Dach mit dem Koffer landen, diesen mitnehmen und fliehen. Ein durchgehendes Prinzip der Spielereihe ist es, dass der Spieler selbst zu den Missionsschauplätzen innerhalb der Spielwelt fahren muss. Während einer Mission ist es zudem nicht möglich, zu speichern. Ist eine Mission gescheitert, muss diese komplett wiederholt werden. Es gibt jedoch Ausnahmen, in der Abschlussmission in GTA IV gibt es einen Speicherpunkt, sollte man nach diesem Punkt scheitern und anschließend die Mission per Wiederholungs-SMS neu starten, wird die Mission an diesem Punkt gestartet und nicht ganz am Anfang. Die Spielfigur besitzt zwei als Trefferpunktsystem realisierte Eigenschaften, die seine Stärke quantifizieren: Lebenskraft und Panzerung. Beide Werte können durch entsprechende Powerups, die überall auf der Spielwelt verteilt sind, gesteigert werden. Wird die Lebenskraft aufgebraucht, landet die Spielfigur in einem Krankenhaus, was in den frühen Teilen der Reihe den Verlust der Waffen und ein wenig Geld zur Folge hatte, in den neuen Teilen wird jedoch nur noch Geld für die Behandlung eingezogen. Anschließend kann das Spiel wieder mit aufgefüllter Lebenskraft fortgesetzt werden. Kriminelle Handlungen erhöhen den Fahndungslevel des Spielers, was einen steigenden Verfolgungsdruck durch die Polizei bzw. in der höchsten Fahndungsstufe durch das Militär oder Sondereinsatzkommandos, bewirkt. Der Fahndungslevel lässt sich durch das Aufsammeln von Polizeisternen, durch das Umlackieren des Fahrzeugs, durch Umkleidung oder durch das Erreichen eines Versteckes verringern. Kommt es zu einer Verhaftung, werden dem Spieler sämtliche Waffen und etwas Geld abgenommen. Das Spiel kann dann wieder fortgesetzt werden. Außerdem führt die Verhaftung innerhalb einer Mission (ebenso wie die Einlieferung in ein Krankenhaus) zum Scheitern. Alle Fahrzeuge verfügen über ein Schadensmodell, d. h. sie können bei Unfällen zerstört oder beschädigt werden. Dieses Spielelement zwingt den Spieler, sein Fahrzeug des Öfteren zu wechseln oder reparieren zu lassen. Ist ein Fahrzeug fester Bestandteil einer Mission, bedeutet die Zerstörung des Fahrzeugs das Scheitern der Mission. Fahrzeuge können zusätzlich in den meisten Spielen der Serie mit einer Bombe ausgestattet werden. Zudem ist es möglich, mit Fahrzeugen sogenannte Drive-by-Shootings, also das Schießen aus dem fahrenden Auto, durchzuführen. Nebenmissionen Nebenmissionen sind Missionen, die in der Regel nicht in die Handlung eingebunden sind. Sie stellen eine Abwechslung zu den Hauptmissionen dar und dienen als Anreiz für den Spieler, sich in der Spielwelt umzusehen. Die Belohnungen für das Erfüllen der Nebenmissionen fallen je nach Spiel und Mission unterschiedlich aus: erhöhte Gesundheit, Feuerfestigkeit, zusätzliche Waffen in den Verstecken, besondere Fahrzeuge, spezielle Kleidung oder Geld. In der Regel kommen folgende Nebenmissionen vor, die je nach Spiel leicht variieren können: * Üblicherweise kann mindestens eine Sammelaktion durchgeführt werden, in der versteckte Objekte, die über die ganze Spielwelt verteilt sind, gefunden werden müssen. Der Spieler wird im Anschluss oder während der Sammelaktion mit kostenlosen und stärkeren Waffen in den Verstecken belohnt. * Des Weiteren gibt es levelbasierte Spezialfahrzeug-Missionen, die gestartet werden können, wenn die Spielfigur in einem bestimmten Fahrzeugtyp sitzt, wie in einem Taxi, Krankenwagen, Polizeiwagen, Feuerwehrwagen oder Müllwagen. Levelbasiert bedeutet hierbei, dass der Spieler ähnliche Aufgaben mehrfach hintereinander lösen muss, um belohnt zu werden. Dazu muss der Spieler innerhalb einer festgelegten Zeit bestimmte Orte oder Personen erreichen. Zu diesen Missionen gehören im Prinzip auch die Nebenjobs als Kurierfahrer, die der Spieler auf einem Motorroller oder Fahrrad durchführen muss, um bestimmte Dinge (Pizza, Zeitungen, etc.) auszuliefern. * Monsterstunts sind spezielle von den Entwicklern vorgesehene Orte, um besonders weite Sprünge mit Fahrzeugen durchzuführen. An diesen Orten sind entweder Rampen aufgestellt oder es existiert ein für einen Sprung geeigneter Gelände- oder Straßenverlauf. * Innerhalb der Spielwelt können illegale Straßenrennen gefahren werden und es existieren für besondere Fahrzeuge (wie Geländewagen, Motocross-Räder oder Strandbuggys) Geschicklichkeitsparcours. Offizielle Rennen finden dagegen in den Stadien statt. * Eine Import-Export-Garage oder ein Kran dienen zum Verkauf von Fahrzeugen. Der Spieler muss dazu bestimmte Fahrzeugtypen entwenden und sie bei dieser Garage bzw. dem Kran abliefern. Der Spieler wird zunächst mit Geld belohnt. Sind alle Fahrzeuge abgeliefert, kann der Spieler auf die exportierten Fahrzeugtypen zugreifen. Das hat den Vorteil, dass der Spieler die Fahrzeuge nicht mehr in der Spielwelt suchen muss. * Rampages (Amokläufe) können an bestimmten Orten gestartet werden. Der Spieler muss dann innerhalb einer vorgegebenen Zeit mit einer festgelegten Waffe eine bestimmte Anzahl von rivalisierenden Gangmitgliedern töten. Diese Nebenmissionen sind üblicherweise in der deutschsprachigen Version der Spiele entfernt. In GTA V gibt es eine ähnliche Nebenmission namens Randale. Selbstständiges Agieren Zusätzlich zu den von den Entwicklern vorbereiteten Haupt- und Nebenmissionen hat der Spieler die Möglichkeit, selbständig in der Spielwelt nach Abenteuern zu suchen. Es bietet sich an, absichtlich die eigene Fahndungsstufe zu erhöhen, um einen Kampf mit der Polizei zu starten. Das Ziel ist es dann, möglichst lange zu überleben, um die höchste Fahndungsstufe zu erreichen und/oder anschließend der Polizei durch geschickte Manöver wieder zu entkommen. Des Weiteren besteht in den neuen Spielen, da bei diesen auch Motorräder und Fahrräder vorkommen, die Möglichkeit, Stunts durchzuführen. Hierzu sucht der Spieler nach Orten, die sich für weite Sprünge oder Sprünge über hohe Objekte oder tiefe Stürze eignen. Das kann ziellos geschehen oder mit der Absicht an Stellen in der Spielwelt zu gelangen, die schwer zu erreichen sind. Letztlich kann der Spieler mit den zahlreichen und unterschiedlichen Fahrzeugen (möglichst rasant) durch die Gegend fahren. Simulation der Spielwelt Die Spielwelt ist nicht nur der Schauplatz der Handlung und der Missionen, sondern zugleich auch eine Simulation einer virtuellen Welt, in der der Straßenverkehr,(mit dem Spieler und untereinander interagierend), das Wetter, der Tagesrhythmus (d. h. der Sonnenstand) und grundlegende physikalische Gesetze simuliert werden. Die Simulation des Straßenverkehrs ist zeit- und ortsabhängig. Beispielsweise sind in Finanzvierteln oder Villengegenden eher sportliche und teure Fahrzeuge anzutreffen als in „normalen“ Gegenden. An den Stränden tragen die Leute eher Badebekleidung, in Finanzvierteln Business-Kleidung oder Berufskleidung im Hafengebiet. Zudem befinden sich tagsüber etwas mehr Fahrzeuge und Passanten auf den Straßen als in der Nacht. Alle Fahrzeuge verfügen über ein Schadensmodell und je nach Typ (Geländewagen, [[:Kategorie:Sportwagen|Sportwagen] etc.) über eine entsprechende Fahrphysik und unterscheiden sich daher in der Beschleunigung, Höchstgeschwindigkeit und Bodenhaftung, wobei letzteres auch vom Untergrund abhängt. Eine Physik-Engine simuliert die Schwerkraft und Trägheit. Jedoch ist die Wirkung dieser Kräfte nicht vollkommen realistisch, damit die Spielfigur größere Stürze und Aufpralle überlebt. Nicht nur die Polizei reagiert auf die Taten des Spielers, sondern auch die Passanten in unmittelbarer Nähe. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas laufen einige Autofahrer ängstlich weg, nachdem der Spieler ihnen den Wagen abgenommen hat, andere wiederum wehren sich und versuchen, ihr Auto wiederzubekommen. Außerdem laufen die Passanten nicht nur weg, wenn der Spieler das Feuer eröffnet, sondern einige laufen zum Tatort, um sich diesen näher anzusehen. Manchmal wird das Feuer erwidert. Verursacht der Spieler einen Brand oder werden Passanten verletzt (und nicht getötet), erscheint kurz darauf die Feuerwehr, um das Feuer zu löschen bzw. ein Krankenwagen, um die Verletzten zu behandeln. Nicht jede Handlung muss vom Spieler initiiert werden: Die Polizei verfolgt hin und wieder Verbrecher auf der Flucht zu Fuß oder im Einsatzwagen oder es finden auf offener Straße Bandenkriege zwischen rivalisierenden Gangs statt. Unterschiede zu anderen Spielen Die GTA-Reihe wird ab dem dritten Teil zwar auf Grund der Dritte-Person-Ansicht und des Waffeneinsatzes zur Aufgabenlösung prinzipiell in das Genre der Third-Person-Shooter eingeordnet, jedoch sind typische Elemente des Genres bei GTA nicht zu finden. Third-Person-Shooter bestehen üblicherweise aus mehreren Spielabschnitten, auch Level genannt, die der Spieler durchqueren muss. Diese Levels sind unterschiedlich gestaltet, sodass der Spieler sich in jedem Level in einer neuen Umgebung wiederfindet, die er zunächst erkunden muss. Ein Spiel der GTA-Reihe findet dagegen immer in einer Umgebung (eine 3D-modellierte Spielwelt) statt. Dem Spieler steht, auch wenn es zunächst abgesperrte Gebiete gibt, die gesamte Spielwelt offen. Da er zudem nicht gezwungen ist, irgendeine der Missionen sofort auszuführen, kann er die Umgebung und damit die zukünftigen Missionsschauplätze bereits vorher erkunden. Andere Third-Person-Shooter oder sonstige Spiele werden im Verlauf des Spiels, d. h. in den späteren Leveln, immer schwieriger. Die Level werden umfangreicher, die Zahl der Gegner nimmt zu, zudem sind sie besser bewaffnet. Auch das trifft auf die GTA-Reihe nur bedingt zu. Zwar sind in späteren Missionen die Gegner besser bewaffnet und treten in größeren Gruppen auf, jedoch wird dieser Nachteil durch die besser werdende Bewaffnung des Spielers wieder aufgehoben. Zudem erfordert die Lösung einer Mission in der Regel nur wenige Minuten Zeit, was verglichen mit Ego-Shootern relativ kurz ist. Zusätzlich wird dadurch die in einigen Ego-Shootern vorkommende (beabsichtigte) Munitionsknappheit verhindert. Auf Grund der offenen Spielwelt und der Interaktionsmöglichkeit mit der Umgebung besteht eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit dem Genre der Rollenspiele. Aber auch hier fehlen entscheidende Elemente, um die Serie als Rollenspiel anzusehen. Es gibt nicht die Möglichkeit, eine Rolle aus mehreren Alternativen auszuwählen, wie das bei Rollenspielen typischerweise der Fall ist (z. B. eine Rolle als Dieb, Magier, Krieger, Handwerker). Nachdem der Spieler diese Entscheidung getroffen hat, muss er üblicherweise seine Spielfigur trainieren, damit diese in den Fähigkeiten besser wird, die ihrer Rolle entsprechen. Dieses Training ist eine eher langwierige Aufgabe und ist entscheidend für die anstehenden Aufgaben bzw. Kämpfe. Die Spielfiguren der GTA-Reihe besitzen dagegen von Anfang an alle Fähigkeiten, die für die Spiele erforderlich sind. Die Städte der GTA-Reihe sind aufwendiger gestaltet als die Spielwelten vergleichbarer Spiele. In den Spielen „Der Pate“ (2006) und „Mafia“ (2002) beispielsweise kann der Spieler seine Spielfigur (bis auf wenige Ausnahmen) nur auf den Straßen bewegen. Daher existieren in diesen Spielen auch keine Flugzeuge oder Hubschrauber, mit denen man auf den Dächern der Gebäude landen könnte. Auch sind die Städte anderer Spiele eher planar aufgebaut und nicht vollständig modelliert (z. B. auch „Scarface“). So existieren zwischen einigen Stadtteilen nur einzelne Verbindungsstraßen oder es fehlen größere Teile der Stadt. Spieleübersicht Grand Theft Auto (1997) und GTA 2 (1999) → Hauptartikel: Grand Theft Auto, Grand Theft Auto 2 Die ersten beiden Teile der Serie weisen ein fast identisches Spielprinzip auf: In beiden Spielen wird die Spielfigur mit Blick aus der 2D-Vogelperspektive gesteuert und die Spiele setzen sich aus Verbrecherlaufbahnen zusammen, die jeweils in einer Stadt spielen. In jeder Stadt arbeitet der Spieler für einen von drei Auftraggebern (Fraktionen). Erst nachdem der Spieler den Respekt bei einer Fraktion erlangt hat, werden die nächsten Aufträge freigeschaltet, wobei der Schwierigkeitsgrad der Missionen stetig zunimmt. Diese Gliederung vollzieht sich über drei Schwierigkeitsstufen. Aufträge kann der Spieler an Telefonzellen annehmen, wobei die einzelnen Auftragsziele dem Spieler über Textnachrichten übermittelt werden. Zur Lösung der Missionen kann der Spieler verschiedene Fahrzeuge und Waffen einsetzen. Durch das Absolvieren einer Mission verdient sich der Spieler Geld und, im Fall von GTA 2, auch den Respekt der Gang des Auftraggebers. Ein Übergang in die nächste Stadt ist nur durch das Erreichen eines bestimmten Geldbetrages möglich. In der ersten Stadt sind z.B. eine Million Dollar erforderlich, um das Level durch das Aufsuchen eines speziellen Aufnahmepunktes (meist bei der Kirche) verlassen zu können. Zwischen den Laufbahnen existieren Zwischensequenzen, die eine grobe Rahmenhandlung bilden. In Grand Theft Auto kann innerhalb einer Laufbahn nicht abgespeichert werden. Mit GTA 2 wurde die Möglichkeit geschaffen, das Spiel in einer Kirche zu speichern. Des Weiteren reagiert in GTA 2 nicht nur die Polizei auf die Taten des Spielers, sondern auch die gegnerischen Banden. Für GTA 1 erschien später noch das Add-on Grand Theft Auto: London 1969, das in London im Jahre 1969 spielt und wiederum durch das kostenlos zum Herunterladen bereitgestellte Mini-Add-on Grand Theft Auto: London 1961 erweitert werden konnte. Grand Theft Auto III (2001) → Hauptartikel: Grand Theft Auto III GTA III spielt im Jahre 2001 in der fiktiven Stadt Liberty City, die der Stadt New York ähnelt. Der Spieler schlüpft in die Rolle eines namenlosen Gangsters (in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas erfährt man in einer Zwischensequenz, dass er Claude heißt) und arbeitet für veschiedene kriminelle Organisationen. Mit GTA III wurde eine 3D-Spielwelt eingeführt, in der die Spielfigur aus einer Dritte-Person-Ansicht gesteuert wird. Optional war es in diesem Teil noch möglich in die gewohnte Vogelperspektive umzuschalten. Die Spielwelt besteht dabei aus einer fiktiven Stadt, in der der Spieler festgelegte Orte aufsuchen muss, um eine Mission anzunehmen. Die Missionen werden mit Zwischensequenzen eingeleitet, wodurch eine dichtere Rahmenhandlung entsteht, die sich an Mafiafilmen und Serien über die italienische Mafia wie „Goodfellas“ und „Die Sopranos“ orientiert. 1up.com Interview mit Sam Houser Damit der Spieler nicht sofort auf alle Waffen und Fahrzeugtypen Zugriff hat, ist die Stadt in drei Inseln aufgeteilt, die im Laufe des Spiels freigeschaltet werden. Pro Insel verfügt der Spieler über ein Versteck, in der das Spiel außerhalb einer Mission gespeichert werden kann. Anders als in GTA 2 wird der Spielfigur hierfür kein Geld mehr vom Konto abgezogen. Die Handlungen des Spielers wirken sich wie im Vorgänger GTA 2 auf die Spielwelt aus. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (2002) → Hauptartikel: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Die Handlung spielt im Jahre 1986 in der fiktiven Stadt Vice City, die der Stadt Miami ähnelt. Der Spieler schlüpft in diesem Spiel in die Rolle des Tommy Vercetti. Der Spieler durchlebt, wie sich Tommy Vercetti von einem kleinen Laufburschen zu dem Drahtzieher in Vice City entwickelt. Optik und Handlung sind angelehnt an den Film „Scarface“ aus dem Jahre 1983 und der Fernsehserie „Miami Vice“. ]] Das Spielprinzip ist dem des dritten Teils der Serie ähnlich. Als Neuerung können Immobilien erworben werden, für die der Spieler später auch Aufträge erfüllen kann. In den Immobilien kann zudem das Spiel gespeichert werden. Das bietet den Vorteil, dass die Fahrtzeiten zu den Missionen kürzer werden. Eine weitere Neuheit ist die Möglichkeit, die Spielfigur mit unterschiedlichen Outfits zu kleiden. Während einer Verfolgung durch die Polizei bewirkt das die Reduzierung des Fahndungslevels. Zu den bisherigen Fortbewegungsmitteln in GTA III kommen Hubschrauber, ein Wasserflugzeug und Motorräder hinzu. Motorräder haben den Vorteil, dass der Spieler Verfolgern besser entkommen und während der Fahrt nicht nur zur Seite, sondern auch nach vorne schießen kann. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (2004) → Hauptartikel: Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Die Handlung spielt im Jahr 1992 in den fiktiven Städten Los Santos, San Fierro und Las Venturas, die den realen Städten Los Angeles, San Francisco und Las Vegas ähneln. Die Handlung ist daher eine Interpretation der Gegebenheiten in Kalifornien Anfang der 90er. Ziel der Hauptfigur Carl Johnson, kurz CJ, ist es, seine Nachbarschaft in den Griff zu bekommen und sich vom Einfluss des korrupten Polizisten Frank Tenpenny zu befreien. Mit Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas wurden einige technische Verbesserungen realisiert, wie dynamische Echtzeitberechnung der Schatten, größere Sichtweite und Simulierung von Wetterphänomenen wie Regen, Nebel, Sandstürme und das Flimmern der Luft bei starker Hitze. Die Spielfigur ist zusätzlich in der Lage, über Wände und Zäune zu klettern, zu schwimmen und zu tauchen. Weiterhin kann das Aussehen der Spielfigur durch Frisuren, Tätowierungen, Kleidung, Sport und Essen beeinflusst werden. Durch das wiederholte Benutzen von Fahrzeugen und Waffen lernt die Spielfigur den besseren Umgang mit den entsprechenden Objekten. Die Zahl der Bonusmissionen wurde im Vergleich zu den Vorgängern deutlich gesteigert. An einigen Stellen der Haupthandlung muss der Spieler einige Voraussetzungen (z. B. Übernahme feindlicher Ganggebiete oder ausreichendes Lungenvolumen) erfüllen, bevor die Geschichte fortgeführt wird. Der erfolgreiche Besuch der Flugschule ist Pflicht, während andere Fahrschulmissionen freiwillig sind. Ein weiterer Unterschied zu den Vorgängern besteht in der Möglichkeit, Straßenkämpfe nicht mehr alleine durchstehen zu müssen. Der Spieler kann z. B. vor einem Bandenkrieg eigene Bandenmitglieder zu einem Team zusammenstellen, das CJ folgt und bei Kämpfen unterstützt. GTA Advance (2004), GTA: Liberty City Stories (2005) und GTA: Vice City Stories (2006) → Hauptartikel: Grand Theft Auto Advance, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Die Spiele GTA Advance, GTA: Liberty City Stories und GTA: Vice City Stories haben keine entscheidenden Entwicklungen in die Spieleserie eingebracht. GTA Advance (für den Game Boy Advance) wird in der 2D-Vogelperspektive gespielt und ist grafisch ein Mix aus dem originalen Grand Theft Auto und GTA III. GTA: Liberty City Stories und GTA: Vice City Stories sind Prequels von GTA III und GTA: Vice City und orientieren sich daher an diesen Spielen. Die Hauptmissionen sind im Vergleich zu den drei Vorgängern einfacher gestaltet, da die Spiele erst nur für die PlayStation Portable erschienen sind und daher auch „zwischendurch“ spielbar sein mussten. Das macht sich in der Länge der Missionen und in der Einfachheit, mit der gegnerische Fahrzeuge oder Personen eliminiert werden können, bemerkbar. Das Aussehen der Spielfigur kann nur durch festgelegte Kleidungskombinationen verändert werden, die in den Verstecken verfügbar sind. Lediglich GTA: Vice City Stories bietet einige Bequemlichkeiten für den Spieler. Der Spieler kann im Spielverlauf Geschäfte übernehmen. Die Einnahmen aus diesen Geschäften werden, im Gegensatz zu den Vorgängern, in denen der Spieler die Einnahmen abholen musste, direkt auf das Konto des Spielers addiert. Daher bietet das Spiel die Möglichkeit, gegen Geld die verlorenen Waffen nach einem Krankenhausbesuch oder einer Verhaftung zurückzukaufen. Auch kann der Spieler die Anfahrt zu einer Mission erleichtern, indem er in seinem Versteck jedes Mal einen Hubschrauber kauft. Fängt der Spieler eine Mission ein zweites Mal an, so kann die erste Fahrt innerhalb der Mission auch übersprungen werden. Grand Theft Auto IV (2008) → Hauptartikel: Grand Theft Auto IV Die Hauptfigur ist der Serbe Niko Bellic, der nach Liberty City kommt, um eine Person zu suchen, die ihn und seine Freunde im Krieg verraten hat. Der Handlungsort Liberty City, der bereits in den Spielen GTA III und GTA: Liberty City Stories verwendet wurde, wurde neu modelliert und erinnert deutlicher als in den Vorgängern an New York. Durch den Plattformwechsel auf die leistungsfähigeren Spielkonsolen der siebten Generation (Xbox 360 und PlayStation 3) ist die Darstellung der Spielwelt detaillierter und die optischen Effekte aufwändiger. So wird beispielsweise auf glatten, nassen oder Wasseroberflächen die Umgebung gespiegelt. Die im Spiel eingesetzte „Euphoria Engine“ berechnet zur Laufzeit die Bewegungsabläufe der Personen, während in den Vorgängern vorberechnete Bewegungsabläufe eingesetzt wurden. Im direkten Vergleich zu GTA: San Andreas wurde der Spielumfang reduziert. Die Spielfigur kann zum Beispiel nicht mehr tauchen, es stehen weniger Waffen zur Verfügung und es ist nur noch durch Kleidungswechsel möglich, das Aussehen der Spielfigur zu verändern. Die Rollenspiel-Elemente wurden entfernt, sodass die Fähigkeiten der Spielfigur gleich bleiben. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars (2009) Anfang 2009 ist Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, der zehnte Teil der GTA-Serie, für den Nintendo DS erschienen. Ein in der modernen Zeit gelegenes Liberty City (GTA-IV-Version) diente erneut als Schauplatz. Die Handlung erzählt von einem chinesischen Verbrechersyndikat, den Triaden, denen auch der Protagonist, Huang Lee, angehört.Siehe Infotext unter "Games/Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Das Spiel spielt auch noch in der Cel-Shading-Optik. Grand Theft Auto V (2013) → Hauptartikel: Grand Theft Auto V Im Herbst 2013 ist Grand Theft Auto V, der elfte Teil der GTA-Serie, für PS3 und Xbox 360 erschienen. Eine Version für PS4, Xbox One ist im November 2014 erschienen. Die PC-Version wurde im April 2015 veröffentlicht. Los Santos Eine weitläufige, sonnendurchflutete Metropole voller Selbsthilfe-Gurus, Sternchen und vergessener Promis. Einst beneidet vom Rest der westlichen Welt, befindet sich die Stadt jetzt in einer Zeit der wirtschaftlichen Unsicherheit und des billigen Reality-TVs im Kampf gegen den Untergang. Inmitten des Chaos setzen drei ganz unterschiedliche Kriminelle bei einer Reihe von waghalsigen Überfällen, mit denen sie für immer ausgesorgt hätten, alles auf eine Karte. Die größte, dynamischste und abwechslungsreichste offene Spielwelt, die je erschaffen wurde, wird nun auf zahlreichen Ebenen durch neue Details noch weiter ausgebaut. Grand Theft Auto V verbindet Storytelling und Gameplay auf eine ganz neue Art und Weise. Der Spieler wechselt wiederholt zwischen den Leben der drei Hauptfiguren hin und her und erlebt so alle Seiten der verwobenen Geschichte. Grand Theft Auto Online (2013) Grand Theft Auto V für und PC beinhaltet zusätzlich Grand Theft Auto Online, das ständig wachsende Grand Theft Auto-Universum. Erkunde die riesige Welt oder steige in der Hierarchie der Unterwelt auf, indem du dich mit anderen verbündest, um durch Jobs Geld zu verdienen, Immobilien und Fahrzeuge zu erwerben und deinen Charakter weiterzuentwickeln. Tritt in traditionellen, kompetitiven Spielmodi an oder erschaffe neue Inhalte, die du anschließend mit der Grand Theft Auto-Community spielen und teilen kannst. Alle neuen Inhalte und Gameplay-Elemente, die seit der Veröffentlichung von Grand Theft Auto Online erstellt wurden – darunter neue Jobs, ein Arsenal an neuen Waffen, Unmengen neuer Fahrzeuge, neue Immobilien und Individualisierungsmöglichkeiten für deinen Charakter – werden auch in Grand Theft Auto Online für PlayStation 4, Xbox One und PC verfügbar sein. Mitte 2015 wurden die Veröffentlichung von Zusatzinhalten für PS3 und Xbox 360 eingestellt. Darüber hinaus wird es Mitgliedern der bereits bestehenden Community, auf PS3 und Xbox 360, möglich sein, ihre Charaktere aus Grand Theft Auto Online und deren Spielfortschritt wahlweise auf PlayStation 4, Xbox One oder PC zu übertragen. Nur für PC: Grand Theft Auto V für PC beinhaltet einen Video-Editor, der das Erstellen und umfassende Bearbeiten von Filmen erlaubt. Stab und Besetzung In allen Teilen der Serie haben Sam Houser und Dan Houser mitgewirkt. Sam Houser übernahm im ersten Spiel die Regie und fungierte in den anderen Spielen als ausführender Produzent. Dan Houser wirkte in allen Teilen als Drehbuchautor und Produzent mit. Seit GTA III wird er von James Worrall beim Ausarbeiten der Handlung unterstützt. Lazlow Jones war Autor der Moderationsbeiträge der Radiosender und hat auch selbst als Moderator gesprochen. Mit dem wachsenden finanziellen Erfolg der Serie konnten auch Hollywood-Darsteller verpflichtet werden. Da für die Zwischenszenen dieselbe Grafik-Engine verwendet wird, wie für die Darstellung der Spielwelt und keine Realfilmaufnahmen verwendet werden, sind nur die Stimmen der Darsteller zu hören. Äußerlich stimmt meistens nur die Hautfarbe überein. Samuel L. Jackson übernahm die Sprechrolle des Antagonisten Officer Frank Tenpenny in GTA: San Andreas, sein Partner Officer Eddie Pulaski wurde hingegen von dem mittlerweile verstorbenen Schauspieler Chris Penn gesprochen. Des Weiteren sprach Peter Fonda für The Truth und James Woods für den mysteriösen Geheimdienstagenten Mike Toreno. Außerdem lieh der West-Coast-Rapper The Game dem Charakter Mark Wayne aka „B Dup“ seine Stimme. In GTA: Vice City Stories gibt es drei Missionen, in denen Phil Collins mitspielt ("In the Air tonight", "Kill Phil" und "Kill Phil: Part 2"). In GTA: Vice City sprachen unter anderem die Schauspieler Lee Majors, Burt Reynolds, Dennis Hopper, Philip Michael Thomas und Tom Sizemore sowie die Pornodarstellerin Jenna Jameson. Die Hauptfigur Tommy Vercetti wurde von Ray Liotta gesprochen. Dies war das einzige Spiel, in dem ein bekannter Darsteller der Hauptfigur die Stimme lieh. Sam Houser begründete das in einem Interview damit, dass er sich nicht mehr mit der Spielfigur identifizieren konnte, sondern das Gefühl hatte, Ray Liotta zu spielen. In GTA III übernahm Kyle MacLachlan die Rolle des Donald Love. Auswirkungen Von der Spielreihe wird erwartet, dass sie sich selbst übertrifft. So wird GTA Liberty City Stories von einigen Spieletestern deutlich schlechter als GTA III bewertet, obwohl die beiden Spiele an sich fast identisch sind. Der finanzielle Erfolg und die Beliebtheit der Serie haben dazu geführt, dass ähnliche Spiele immer wieder mit der GTA-Reihe verglichen werden. Diese Spiele werden daher auch als GTA-Klone bezeichnetBeispiel-Review für ein GTA-Klon http://www.looki.de/games/saints_row-review-2583.html?system=360. Unter anderem haben die Spiele „Der Pate“, „Scarface: The World Is Yours“, „Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven“, „True Crime: Streets of LA“, „The Simpsons Hit & Run“ und „True Crime: New York City“ gleiche oder ähnliche Spielprinzipien wie die GTA-Reihe. Im Falle von Saint's Row gehen die Ähnlichkeiten so weit, dass GTA: San Andreas als Vorbild identifiziert werden kann. Während oben genannte Spiele das Spielprinzip übernommen haben, hat sich die Driver-Reihe an die GTA-Reihe angepasst. Die ersten beiden Spiele der Driver-Reihe, die vor GTA III auf der ersten PlayStation erschienen sind, sind im Grunde Rennspiele, in denen der Spieler von einem Ort zum anderen fährt. Nach dem Erfolg von GTA III (2001) und GTA: Vice City (2002) wurde im Jahr 2004 die Reihe mit Driv3r auf der PlayStation 2 fortgesetzt. Das Spiel enthielt nun Elemente aus der GTA-Reihe, wie den Einsatz von Waffen und die Möglichkeit, andere Fahrzeuge als Autos zu verwenden.spiegel.de: [http://www.spiegel.de/netzwelt/web/0,1518,307917,00.html Immer schön Gas geben]golem.de: [http://www.golem.de/0407/32159.html Spieletest: Driv3r - Action-Rennspiel mit Macken] Modifizierbarkeit Computerspiele werden auf dem PC, im Gegensatz zu älteren Konsolen, auf die Festplatte des Rechners installiert. Das hat zur Folge, dass die Programmdaten für die Benutzer erreichbar und damit veränderbar sind. Bereits seit dem ersten Teil haben daher Fans Veränderungen an den Spielen vorgenommen und sogenannte Mods'' erstellt. Obwohl das nur in den ersten beiden Teilen durch die Entwickler aktiv unterstützt wurde, wurden von Fans auch für die Nachfolger Editoren programmiert, die z. B. das Ersetzen von Fahrzeugen oder das Erstellen von neuen Missionen ermöglichten. '' Auf Grund des „Hot Coffee“-Mods wurde die Kommunikation mit den Moddern schließlich komplett eingestellt. Seit der Veröffentlichung von GTA III, das erstmals eine 3D-Engine besaß, rückte das Verändern der Umgebung in den Vordergrund. Das äußerte sich zuerst in der Erstellung eigener „Spaß-Maps“, wie zum Beispiel Stunt-Parks, mündete jedoch auch in Projekte, deren Ziel es ist, die gesamte Spielumgebung zu verändern und teilweise authentische Städte nachzubilden, wie z. B. in der „Berlin-Mod“. Zudem sind inzwischen für alle 3D-Teile Mods verfügbar, die diese Spiele um Mehrspieler-Features erweitern. Da diese Projekte von verschiedenen, konkurrierenden Gruppen geleitet werden und keine gemeinsame Basis besitzen, hat sich eine große Vielfalt von Möglichkeiten im Mehrspieler-Bereich von Grand Theft Auto gebildet. So gibt es Modifikationen des Spiels, die sich beispielsweise an die Spielweise von „World of Warcraft“ anlehnen, Projekte, die das Ziel verfolgen, einen Fun-Racer zu kreieren oder das Spielprinzip von Spielen wie „Counter Strike“ aufgreifen. Bekannte Mehrspieler-Projekte sind beispielsweise „VC-MP“ für GTA: Vice City, „SA-MP“ für GTA: San Andreas und Multi Theft Auto, das für alle 3D-Teile von GTA verfügbar ist. Problematik Die GTA-Reihe ist nicht unumstritten. Bei Wissenschaftlern und amerikanischen PolitikernHeise Online: [http://www.heise.de/newsticker/meldung/61791 Mod für GTA bringt nicht nur Hillary Clinton in Wallung] ruft jeder neue Teil der Serie, insbesondere da seit GTA III eine 3D-Engine verwendet wird, teils scharfe Kritik hervor. In allen Teilen der Serie sind gewalttätige Handlungen gegen Personen (einschließlich Polizisten) möglich. Das Töten von Personen wird mit Fahndungssternen zwar bestraft, hat aber keine ernsten Folgen für den Spieler oder den Spielverlauf. Die schwerwiegendste Konsequenz ist lediglich eine symbolische Verhaftung, die den Verlust der mitgeführten Waffen und eine Geldstrafe mit sich bringt. Um eine USK-18-Einstufung bzw. Indizierung zu verhindern, wurden in den deutschsprachigen Versionen einiger GTA-Spiele Inhalte entfernt. Dies betrifft einige Missionen (GTA: Vice City) sowie das Nachtreten und Bestehlen der am Boden liegenden Opfer. Die Amokläufe sind in den deutschsprachigen Versionen entweder gar nicht möglich oder es fehlen bestimmte Varianten, wie die Amokläufe gegen Passanten. Neben der Gewaltverherrlichung wird den Spielen auch Rassismus vorgeworfen, da einige Ethnien als geschlossen kriminell dargestellt werden und mit allerlei negativ besetzten Klischees behaftet sind, so zum Beispiel die Italiener, die Chinesen und die Jamaikaner in GTA III oder die Kubaner und die Haitianer in GTA: Vice City.Golem.de: [http://www.golem.de/0312/28874.html Haitianer erzwingen Zensur im Spiel Grand Theft Auto] Zusätzlichen Auftrieb bekommen die Kritiker dadurch, dass vor allem in den USA vermehrt Jugendliche und junge Erwachsene beim Begehen von teilweise schweren Straftaten wie Autodiebstahl, Raubüberfällen oder auch Vandalismus aufgefallen sind, die nach ihrer Festnahme angaben, sie seien zu ihren Taten durch das Spielen von GTA inspiriert worden.Golem.de: [http://www.golem.de/0309/27529.html Take 2 wegen GTA verklagt] Hot Coffee Für Empörung, aber auch Erheiterung sorgte im Juli 2005 eine „Hot Coffee“ genannte Mod für Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. „Hot Coffee“ schaltet ein interaktives Sex-Minispiel frei, das bereits im Quellcode des Original-Programms enthalten war. Auf Grund dieser Modifikation wurde das Spiel in den USA und in AustralienHeise Online: [http://www.heise.de/newsticker/meldung/62288 GTA: San Andreas in Australien aus dem Verkehr gezogen] aus dem Handel genommen und durch eine entschärfte Version ersetzt. Am 9. August 2005 erschien ein Patch für die PC-Version, der die Aufgabe hat, den „Hot-Coffee“-Mod zu deaktivieren und den entsprechenden Programmcode komplett aus dem Spiel zu entfernen. Verkaufszahlen, Auszeichnungen und Bewertungen Wie aus den folgenden Zahlen ersichtlich, ist die Spieleserie beim Publikum und bei Spieletestern sehr beliebt. Die Spiele der GTA-III-Reihe (GTA III, GTA: Vice City und GTA: San Andreas) befinden sich daher meist auf den obersten Plätzen der Bewertungsranglisten. Verkaufszahlen Jedes Spiel der GTA-III-Reihe wurde mindestens zehn Millionen Mal für die PlayStation 2 verkauft, bei weltweit ca. 103 Millionen verkauften Konsolen (siehe PlayStation 2). Selbst in Japan sind die Verkaufszahlen für einen Titel westlicher Machart überdurchschnittlich. So wurden von GTA III, das 2005 zwei Jahre nach Erscheinen auf Grund von „expliziter Gewaltdarstellung“ indiziert worden war, immerhin circa 350.000 Stück verkauft. Im Vergleich dazu verkaufte sich GTA III im deutschsprachigen Raum circa 370.000 Mal. GTA: Vice City war genauso erfolgreich mit circa 400.000 verkauften Exemplaren im deutschsprachigen Raum, von denen 310.000 Stück in Deutschland abgesetzt werden konnten. Auf der Xbox verkaufte sich die GTA-III-Reihe mit drei Millionen Einheiten bei knapp 22 Millionen Konsolen weltweit ebenfalls erfolgreich. Da die Reihe auf dem PC kommerziell nicht so erfolgreich ist wie auf den Konsolen, hält sich der Publisher mit Pressemeldungen über die Verkaufszahlen zurück. 2005 (in dem Jahr, in dem GTA: San Andreas für den PC erschienen ist) bevorzugten in den USA die Käufer von PC-Spielen Ego-Shooter, Simulationen oder Strategiespiele.Die zehn meistverkauften PC-Spiele 2005 in den USA http://www.gamasutra.com/php-bin/news_index.php?story=7832 Ähnliches gilt für das Jahr 2006.Die zehn meistverkauften PC-Spiele 2006 in den USA http://biz.gamedaily.com/industry/feature/?id=14997 GTA: San Andreas ist laut yahoo.com kurz nach der Veröffentlichung für den PC von Platz 4 der Verkaufscharts auf Platz 20 gefallen. Verkaufszahlen (weltweit) in Millionen Einheiten Pressemitteilung bzgl. der Verkaufszahlen von GTA III und GTAVC http://www.gamershell.com/news/11876.htmlVerkaufszahlen in den USA http://www.the-magicbox.com/Chart-USPlatinum.shtml Auszeichnungen VUD-Awards Alle Spiele der GTA-III-Reihe wurden in Deutschland mindestens 200.000 Mal verkauft und erreichten damit Platin-Status. Auszeichnungen des Verbandes der Unterhaltungssoftware * GTA III: Gold (2001), Platin (2002) * GTA: Vice City: Gold (2002), Platin (2002) * GTA: San Andreas: Gold (2004), Platin (2004) Gold für 100.000, Platin für 200.000 verkaufte Einheiten. Entertainment & Leisure Software Publishers Association (ELSPA) sales awards (England) In England bekamen folgende Spiele Diamond Awards für mindestens eine Million, Double Platinum für mindestens 600.000 und Platinum für mindestens 300.000 verkaufte Einheiten: * GTA 2 Platinum * GTA III Diamond * GTA: Vice City Diamond * GTA: San Andreas Diamond * GTA Liberty City Stories Double Platinum * GTA Vice City Stories Platinum * GTA IV Double Platinum Game Developers Choice Awards Game Developers Choice Awards für GTA III in 2002: * Game of the Year * Excellence in Game Design * Game Innovation Spotlights MTV Game Awards MTV Game Awards für GTA IV in 2008:MTV Game Awards 2008 http://www.gamezone.de/news_detail.asp?nid=68571 * Game of the Year * Best Supporting Role (für den Charakter Brucie in GTA IV) * You Got The Style Guinness-Buch der Rekorde * Höchste Anzahl verkaufter Exemplare eines Spiels in den ersten 24 Stunden (GTA IV)netzwelt.de: Rekord: GTA IV erfolgreicher als Harry Potter Bewertungen Wie aus der obigen Übersicht erkennbar, werden die GTA-Spiele durchweg positiv beurteilt. Als Stärken der Spiele werden die detaillierte Spielwelt, Handlungsfreiheit, Abwechslungsreichtum, Musik und atmosphärisch treffende Wiedergabe der jeweiligen Zeitepochen genannt. Auf der negativen Seite stehen meist eher technische Aspekte, wie die fehlende Möglichkeit, während einer Mission zu speichern oder kleinere Grafikprobleme. Die Gewaltdarstellung wird von den Spieletestern eher neutral dargestellt. Für Paul Kautz von 4players.de war GTA III „eines der besten PC-Spiele überhaupt“. Er hat „selten ein Spiel mit derartiger Handlungsfreiheit“ erlebt. Er lobt „Grafik, Sound, Spielwitz und Mittendrin-Gefühl“. Negative Punkte „wie Grafikfehler, das eingeschränkte Speichersystem oder die eine oder andere maue Mission“ vermögen aus seiner Sicht „den Spielspaß kaum zu bremsen“. Das Spiel sei aber nur für Spieler geeignet, die „kein Problem mit der teils heftigen Gewaltdarstellung“ haben. Seine Zusammenfassung lautet: „Geht und kauft Euch eines der derzeit besten PC-Spiele überhaupt!“ Spieletest zu GTA III von 4players.de: http://www.4players.de/4players.php/dispbericht/PC-CDROM/Test/2126/1180/0/GTA_3.html Ähnliches gilt für GTA: Vice City: Für Thomas Weiß der Zeitschrift „PC Games“ ist GTA: Vice City trotz einiger Mängel ein fast perfektes Spiel. Er schreibt: „Warum kann man nicht unmittelbar nach Missionsbeginn den Spielstand sichern? Wieso lässt sich die Mausgeschwindigkeit nicht ordentlich justieren? Wieso rennt Tommy durch die Straßen, als hätte er einen Düsenantrieb eingebaut? Vice City ist nicht perfekt – aber schon nahe dran. Nie war eine Spielestadt lebensechter; ... Nie waren Zwischensequenzen cooler ... Wenn Sie sich dieses Jahr nur ein Spiel kaufen wollen, dann dieses – besser können Sie Ihr Geld nicht anlegen.“ Bewertung von GTA: Vice City in der Zeitschrift PC Games: http://www.pcgames.de/?article_id=178740 Etwas zurückhaltender in der Wortwahl, aber im Ergebnis nicht wesentlich anders, schreibt Christian Stöcker in „Spiegel Online“ unter dem Titel „Der pervertierte amerikanische Traum“Spiegel Online [http://www.spiegel.de/netzwelt/web/0,1518,328117,00.html Der pervertierte amerikanische Traum]: „Die Titel der Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie gehören zu den meistverkauften Spielen überhaupt. Sie sind gewalttätig, amoralisch und höchst umstritten. Die neueste Folge, ‚San Andreas‘, ist dennoch ein Meilenstein – nicht nur weil sie das wohl erste wirklich schwarze Videospiel ist.“ Der Titel des Artikels bezieht sich dabei auf die typischen Handlungen der Spiele: „Ziel dieser Spiele ist es, mit Autodiebstahl, Auftragsmorden und gelegentlichen Botengängen vom Nobody an die Spitze der Unterwelt einer Großstadt aufzusteigen: Der pervertierte amerikanische Traum.“ Wie andere Kritiker auch ist er von der Handlungsfreiheit und der Art der Darbietung begeistert: „Und auch ‚San Andreas‘ ist wieder ein Meilenstein. Noch nie wurde in einem Spiel eine so ausgefeilte Geschichte mit so viel Aufwand erzählt, kombiniert mit scheinbar unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten für Aktivitäten abseits der Story.“ Inhaltlich stellt er zudem ein Niveau fest, das über dem Niveau der sonst üblichen Shootern liegt: „Themen wie die Iran-Contra-Affäre oder der Rodney-King-Prozess und die anschließenden Rassenunruhen in LA schwingen im Hintergrund mit. Mit tumben Shootern wie ‚Doom III‘ hat all das nichts zu tun.“ Und letztlich findet er auch einige Mängel: „Weil die Wege so weit sind, nervt es gelegentlich, eine verpatzte Mission wiederholen zu müssen, und manche sind unverhältnismäßig schwer. Die Karte im Spiel ist ungenau und unübersichtlich, die Grafik ruckelt hin und wieder – perfekt ist ‚San Andreas" also nicht.‘ Er schließt mit den Worten: „ …und wer wissen will, wo es hingeht mit den Videospielen, sollte zumindest einen langen Blick darauf werfen“. Wissenswertes * Grand-Theft-Auto-III-Trilogie: GTA III, GTA: Vice City und GTA: San Andreas stellen eine Trilogie dar, mit der Rockstar North einen eigenen subjektiven Blick auf die East Coast zur Jahrtausendwende, Miami der 80er und Kalifornien der frühen 90er geben. * Ein von Coca-Cola veröffentlichter Werbespot ist eine Anspielung auf die GTA-Reihe. Der als Animationsfilm gedrehte Spot zeigt einen Helden, der wild durch die Stadt rast. Die Kameraperspektive und die Einblendungen während der Fahrt entsprechen den GTA-Spielen. Nachdem der Held eine Flasche Cola getrunken hat, wandelt er sich jedoch in einen „guten“ Helden, der anderen Leuten zu Hilfe kommt. * In der Folge „Yokel Chords“ (in deutschsprachiger Veröffentlichung „Selig sind die Dummen“) der 18. Staffel der Fernsehserie „Die Simpsons“ spielt Bart ein Spiel namens „Death Kill City II: Death Kill Stories“ (kurz: DKC2DKS). Der Name und das Cover erinnern an die GTA-Reihe. Das Spiel hat die Altersfreigabe „bad for everyone“ und bereits im ersten Level geht es darum, die gesamte Menschheit zu vernichten. In dem Kinofilm „Die Simpsons – Der Film“ existiert eine Szene, in der Homer ein Computerspiel namens „Grand Theft Walrus“ spielt. In dieser Szene fährt er als Walross in einem Auto und erschießt einen tanzenden Pinguin mit einer Schrotflinte. Im Spiel „The Simpsons Game“ kauft sich Bart im Anfangsvideo zu Level 2 das Spiel „Grand Theft Scratchy“. Das Cover ähnelt sehr stark den GTA-Covern. Als Marge das sieht, nimmt sie es ihm weg. * In der Chappelle’s Show wurde in einer Folge GTA mit echten Menschen parodiert, dabei gab es auch gezielte Anspielungen auf einige Macken des Spiels. * Die GTA-Spiele erscheinen meist mit einer umfangreichen Ausstattung. So wurde beispielsweise GTA: San Andreas in einem Reiseführer in Buchform ausgeliefert. * In dem Film „Meine Frau, die Spartaner und ich“ ist eine Szene mit Leonidas zu sehen, der in der klassischen GTA-Ansicht (Lebensanzeige, Karte und Fahndungssterne) kämpft. Außerdem ist währenddessen ein „San Andreas“-Tattoo auf seinem Bauch zu sehen. * Als L.J. (gespielt von Mike Epps) im Film „Resident Evil: Apocalypse“ durch die zerstörte Stadt „Racoon City“ fährt, läuft vor ihm ein Zombie auf die Straße. L.J. gibt Gas und überfährt ihn, einen Spruch mit GTA bringend. Weblinks Offizielle Seiten * Offizielle deutschsprachige Seite zu allen bereits erschienenen Grand-Theft-Auto-Spielen * Offizielle englische Seite zu allen Grand-Theft-Auto-Spielen * Kostenloser Download von GTA und GTA 2 (engl.) Weitere Weblinks * Artikel in der englischen Wikipedia zum Thema GTA-Klon * Artikel über die Historie der GTA-Reihe (englisch) * [http://www.gtamissions.com/ gtamissions.com Videos mit den Missionen der GTA-Spiele] Fußnoten ---- ar:غراند ثفت أوتو arc:Grand Theft Auto ca:Saga GTA cs:Grand Theft Auto el:Grand Theft Auto en:Grand Theft Auto es:Saga Grand Theft Auto fa:Grand Theft Auto fr:Grand Theft Auto he:Grand Theft Auto it:Grand Theft Auto (serie) ja:グランド・セフト・オートシリーズ ka:Grand Theft Auto hu:Grand Theft Auto nl:Grand Theft Auto (spellenreeks) no:Grand Theft Auto pl:Grand Theft Auto pt:Grand Theft Auto pt-br:Grand Theft Auto ro:Grand Theft Auto ru:Grand Theft Auto sr:Grand Theft Auto fi:Grand Theft Auto -pelisarja tr:Grand Theft Auto serisi zh:侠盗飞车系列 Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia